forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvanus Moondrop
Magistrates' Chancellor | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Uluran Keep, Uluran | formerhomes = Forest of Tethir, Tethyr | sex = Male | race = Wood elf | ethnicity = ElmanesseThere is a conflict between editions regarding to which tribe Sylvanus belonged. Hall of Heroes describes him as an Elmanesse elf, but ''Lands of Intrigue: Book One: Tethyr'' calls him a Suldusk elf. This article accepts the former, because only the Elmanesse elves were wood elves, and Sylvanus is clearly described as a wood elf in Hall of Heroes. | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Elvish, Common, Treant | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = Neutral | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }} Lord Sylvanus Moondrop was Count of Uluran, Magistrates' Chancellor of Tethyr, and a former member of the Company of Eight. Description Sylvanus was an average-looking wood elf, tall and thin, with coppery skin and hair and green eyes. Abilities Sylvanus was specialized in the use of the longbow and adept at a variety of swords as well. He could ride horses and was skilled at hunting. Personality Sylvanus was especially social for a wood elf; he liked meeting people of all backgrounds. Sylvanus had a great love of archery. He was extremely vocal in matters of Tethyrian politics. He wanted Tethyr to become a union of city states and not a kingdom under a monarch. He argued that this would provide a balance of powers. He would get in heated arguments with those who disagreed with him. After he became a count, Silvanus made every effort to avoid going to Darromar for official business, requesting instead to meet officials and nobles elsewhere. This was because of his intense hatred of that city because of things he had experienced there in the past. Relationships His best friend was the halfling Paddy Stoutfellow. He argued frequently and loudly with Marilyn Haresdown, but they respected each other's archery skills. The drow elf Tleobar T'Enorgh had a personal vendetta against Sylvanus, because he had led an assault on her former home. Possessions Sylvanus did not wear magical armor of any kind, but he did own boots of speed. He was armed with a magical longbow and longsword. He also carried a stone of good luck and wore a ring of regeneration. Holdings Sylvanus supposedly lived in Uluran Keep after his appointment as count; however, as an elf, he preferred sleeping out doors and was only seen in the manor every four days or so. His frends, Paddy and Manfred Arbustle lived with him there, at his request. Activities During his time with the Company of Eight, he would sometimes go off with his own elven friends and Paddy Stoutfellow to harass bandits on the Trade Way. He found this enjoyable, and it also boosted his own reputation as a hero. Later, as magistrates' chancellor, Sylvanus worked underneath the just chancellor and oversaw the magistrates of the various courts throughout the country. In this position, he was able to ensure that the judges were honest, since he had little trust of the current political system. Early in the Tethyr's new dynasty under Queen Zaranda Star, Sylvanus assisted Dukes Allain Kevanarial and Mirthal Aendryr in establishing trade agreements between the elves of the Wealdath and Tethyr. History Sylvanus was born in the Forest of Tethir, a member of the Elmanesse tribe. Sylvanus wandered as an adventurer for some time in Tethyr—especially along the Trade Way—and in north Calimshan. In 1343 DR, he led an elven expedition against the drow of Forest of Mir and also on another occasion. in 1357 DR, with Sylvanus shown second from the left.'']] He joined the Company of Eight in 1351 DR, replacing Nestrun Farclutch. During the time that the Company of Eight sought to remove Ernest Gallowglass from power in the city of Ithmong, Sylvanus was captured and tortured for a time. So strongly was this incident ingrained in his memory that he avoided the city at all costs after that. After the end of the Tethyrian Interregnum, despite swearing he was opposed to a Tethyrian monarchy, Sylvanus was appointed as count of Uluran and given the task of serving under Lord Tardeth Llanistaph, former leader of the Company of Eight, as magistrates' chancellor. He found himself surprised at the benevolence of the new queen. Rumors Secretly, Silvanus wanted to reform the Company of Eight, with he, Paddy, and Manfred as initial members. He wanted to test the loyalty of the new judges in the easternmost regions of the kingdom. Appendix Notes References Category:Wood elves Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Members of the Company of Eight Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Forest of Tethir Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Uluran Keep Category:Inhabitants of Uluran Category:Inhabitants of Kamlann Category:Inhabitants of Ankramir Category:Counts